NPCs
Manji and Sumiko Manji and Sumiko are an old couple in the starting zone Kakura Village, who first introduces players to basic gameplay. Manji teaches all new players the ability Focused Strike, which samurai and ronin keep, but which gets modified into other abilities if players choose other classes. Master Tsujihara Master Tsujihara is an expert swordsman and owner of the Nansei Dojo, where players get their samurai/ronin class. Described as an old man with white beard and kind eyes, Master Tsujihara first appears teaching a class in his dojo, which Seiki watches in fascination. When thugs led by Umezawa attacks the dojo, Master Tsujihara then teaches Seiki the Sweeping Blade and accepts him as a student, after which he gives Seiki several more quests. In a conversation on the dojo roof, over yuzu wine, Seiki opens up to Master Tsujihara about his doubts and fears, and asks for advice. This is the first time we see him reveal his inner feeling. At the end of book 1, Master Tsujihara goes missing and Seiki is told by the shogunate officials that he is a suspect in a plot against the Shogun. Seiki ignores the quest and goes to find the swordsman on his own. Master Tsujihara tells Seiki to leave and threatens to kill him, but Seiki refuses. Master Tsujihara eventually gives in and tells him that it is one of the students at the dojo, Maeda, who is working with the Demonic Clan in planning treason against the Shogun by stacking explosives under the palace. As they go stop the plot, Master Tsujihara teaches Seiki the ronin ability Slide. The Shogunate soldiers find them in the cave. In order to protect Maeda, Master Tsujihara takes the blame for the plot and commits suicide. His death greatly affects Seiki, stirring up repressed anger and resentment. At the beginning of book 2, Lieutenant Kato shows Seiki a small antechamber in Mani Shrine, where Master Tsujihara's spirit tablet is housed. Seiki can light an incense for the swordsman to receive a tiny temporary health buff. Maeda Maeda is one of the students at Master Tsujihara's dojo. It is later revealed that he is actually the son of Captain Okamoto and Hanae, a woman that Master Tsujihara loved. Captain Okamoto was a friend of Master Tsujihara's and the swordsman approved of the marriage. In a battle against the Demonic Clan not long after, the Demon Lord threatened to kill the whole army if they did not give him a 'seed of light'. Commander Kato, who was in leading the army, refused to comply, and was killed in the process. Captain Okamoto, in order to save his men, agreed to give the Demon Lord what he was looking for, and thus the army was spared. When they returned to Shinshioka, the Shogun had Captain Okamoto executed for having gone against explicit orders never to negotiate with the Demonic Clan. After her husband's execution, Hanae brought her infant son to Master Tsujihara and asked him to raise the boy, with the help of her maid Maeda, and to never tell him the truth. Hanae later kills herself. Master Tsujihara then presumably quit the army and started the dojo, where he also took in other street children and taught them the way of the sword. Maeda took the maid's name and grew up not knowing his parents. It is still unclear why he is trying to kill the Shogun, but it is suggested that he might have found out the truth and decides to avenge his parents' deaths. Shousei Shousei is the son of a renowned master swordsman who also went by the name Shousei and who was allegedly Master Tsujihara's sword teacher. Shousei junior first appears in a mysterious dojo in West City where he attacks Seiki as part of the ability quest to unlock Parry. Master Shousei (Shousei's father) served the Shogun but when he become too powerful, he was asked to step down. He lived his retirement in the mountains, taking some students in, and made them take a vow never to raise a hand against the Shogun. Shousei accuses Master Tsujihara for plotting against the Shogun, so he attacks Seiki, hoping to send a message. It is revealed that Shousei is the one who started the fire at the dojo, not Umezawa whom other dojo students suspect. Later in book 2, in the bell tower quest, Shousei, who has been following Mitsue the thief, confronts Seiki, still accusing him of being involved with the Commander Nakatani Commander Nakatani is a high-ranking officer in the Shinshioka Army, who is often seen giving out quests and military missions to players. He is described as a tough-looking man in heavy armor with a mustache. He used to be friends with Master Tsujihara when they were in the army together. The commander is the leader of the shogunate troop which confronts Master Tsujihara in the underground passageway under the palace. After the master commits suicide, Nakatani told Seiki about the past. Lieutenant Kato Lieutenant Kato is a young officer in the Shinshioka Army, son of Commander Kato, who was killed by Kegenushi, the Demon Lord, in a battle a long time ago. Mitsue Mitsue appears at the beginning of book 2, disguised as a young priest, but is actually a thief. She tricks Seiki to help her get past traps in the ancient underground library within Mani Shrine and then tries to burn down the place in an attempt to cover her tracks. This is part of Seiki's ability quest that gives him Upslash. She later appears in the bell tower quest, where she again steals some hidden treasures that allegedly belonged to Shousei's father.